dragonballmultiversefandomcom-20200223-history
Southern Supreme Kai (Universe 1)
:For information regarding Southern Kaioshin as he appears in Dragonball, Dragonball Z and Dragonball GT, go to Dragon Ball Wiki. Southern Supreme Kai (or just South Kai) is a supporting character in Dragonball Multiverse. He is also part of the initial group that hosts the multiverse tournament. Overview Appearance South Supreme Kai looks the same way he did in the anime. Personality The personality of the South Kai (in Universe 18) was that of a strong, powerful warrior. That applies here as well, thought this version of South Kai has seen far more battle due to the events in his universe. He unflinchingly destroys threats such as Babidi, Romanesco, and Romanesco; and as one of the strongest Kais, he faces some of these threats by himself, and head-on. During the tournament, he is more-or-less the "security manager" who polices the arena and enforces the rules. He has a sense of humor and understanding, seen during his fights, as he mocks Burter in victory, and understands how Majin Buu was turned into a good being in other realities. Abilities/Powers The Supreme Kais were previously suspected to share the same traits, however, the South Kai is apparently their most powerful fighter (seen in the anime when he fights Kid Buu and actually causes him harm), and appears to not have the same Instant Movement powers that the West and South Kais have. *In the anime, Supreme Kai claims that any one of the Supreme Kais could have bested Frieza with a single blow. Like most fighters in the Buu Saga, the Supreme Kais are shown to have inhuman endurance, stamina, strength, and speed; though none were a match for Kid Buu... *...except for South Kai, who was able to face Buu head-on and even tear off the monster's arm. There's no telling how that battle might have gone if South Kai hadn't fallen to Buu's absorption technique. *As their most powerful fighter, South Kai was shown battling and defeating Bojack's gang on his own, putting him on the level of at least a SSJ2. During his fight with Buu, he admits that while he could put a good fight against the Majin, he would ultimately lose the battle. Biography In Universe 18, South Kai was one of casualties incurred during the terrorism of Bibidi and his evil creation, Majin Buu, the latter whom absorbed South Kai after the Kai ripped off Buu's arm. South Kai then became permanently fused inside of Buu, amplifying his fighting ability and muscle mass. In Universe 1, he is alive and well, as are the other Kais, and together they eliminated all other threats in their universe, or before they could get out of control. The Kais eventually met the Vargas and helped organized the Multiverse Tournament. 'DBM' South Kai first appears in a non-speaking panel when Nail is describing the other universes. 'First Round' Southern Kaioshin is matched up against Burter of Universe 8 in the first round. During the fight, Burter proclaims himself the fastest being in the universe. but South Kai catches him off-guard with one swift punch, knocking Burter unconscious. Victorious, South Kai mocks Burter, suggesting that he was ''the fastest in his universe, but not in others. 'A Good Night's Sleep' During the rest before the 2nd round, South Kai and his fellow Kais are shown being awake, perhaps on guard for any "wandering" participants. South Kai catches one of Frieza's soldiers sneaking around in search of the Dragonballs, and instantly dismisses the soldier, telling him that the next time Universe 8 was caught, they would be disqualified. Although they are able to catch the low-level Frieza soldiers, South Kai or the others apparently failed to detect Vegito, Cooler, or Majin Buu. They also failed to notice or stop Gohan from brutally maiming the members of Universe 13.The next morning, the Vargas also claim that their alarms were going crazy, but they weren't able to arrest anyone. 'Universe 1 - More than 5 million years ago' In this reality, the Supreme Kais became aware of the experiments being done by the wizard, Bibidi. South Kai was brought to Bibidi's location by West Kai, and the two interrupted Bibidi's current experiment. It was South Kai who would kill Bibidi, destoying the wizard's laboratory in the process, and when he and West Kai returned to the Planet of the Kais, they were informed by the Grand Supreme Kai that Bibidi's actions were proof that the universe needed the Kai's to intervene and thwart any colossal threats. In the series of conflicts that the Supreme Kais engaged in this universe, South Kai was witnessed destroying the evil army that, in Universe 18, Mjorin was credited with stopping. He was also seen terminating the Legendary Super Saiyan Romanesco and the entirety of the Bojack Gang (by himself), 'Second Round''' At the start of the second round, South Kai prepares to attack Majin Buu for interrupting the opening orchestra, but he is taken aback when the pink demon plays a superior piece using his own body. The second round begins and South Kai's second match is against Majin Buu of Universe 11. Moments before the fight, the Grand Supreme Kai advises South Kai to becareful due to the rumors they'd received about the fat Majin Buu. South Kai assures him that he will be careful, and is surprisingly confident that he knows a way to defeat the fat Majin. During their fight, they appear to be evenly matched as South Kai pummels Majin Buu, and the creature retaliates while South Kai is contemplating the nature of Buu. Buu destroys the upper-half of South Kai's outfit with a mock Kamehameha Wave, which urges South Kai to use a technique that he believes will "re-activate" a self-defense mechanism in Buu's biology. The attack resembles Vegeta's Final Flash, and South Kai believes that, in other universes where he fought Majin Buu, he probably used this as a last resort. Whatever the technique's true purpose is, Goku recognizes it as a "high concentration of energy", and the "other") Buu regards it as a "dirty move" that left him with some "bad memories". South Kai's attack noticeably causes the fat Majin Buu to panic. As the attack almost connects, Majin Buu breaks off into several different blobs, avoiding the blast and seemingly getting ready to absorb South Kai. Trivia *Interestingly, Universes 1 and 10 are said to be similar, but diverged at an unknown point. While in both worlds, the Supreme Kais "settled" various problems starting with Bibidi and Buu, there is an image on one chapter cover that shows South Kai facing Kid Buu on the Kai Planet in an unknown time period. The appearance of Kid Buu in Universe 10 is most likely their divergence, but the methods as to how this occurred are unknown. Category:Universe 1 Category:First Round Winner Category:Participant Category:Male Category:Supreme Kai Category:Organizers Category:Magicians